


Aaron Bass

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aaron is convinced they're all psychotic, Fluff, Gen, Jacob's a brat, Jesse has adopted Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Aaron Bass joins The Sam Winchester School of Hunting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Sam would get a ton more screen time, meaningful relationships with other characters, and Jess. Jess would come back.
> 
> But that is neither here nor there, so please, sit back and enjoy!

Ben calls up Sam one Saturday afternoon, stating without preamble, “ _You know I don’t speak Yiddish, right?”_

Jacob, who had answered Sam’s phone, laughs and puts him on speaker. “Hi, Ben.”

_"Hey. Where’s Sam?"_

"I’m here," Sam replies, his voice muffled by the bike he’s working on, "What’s up, Ben?"

Ben huffs.  _"This guy I’m supposed to help out, little Jewish dude?"_

"Aaron? Yeah, how is he?"

_"You mean apart from heterosexual life partners with a giant golem?"_

Jacob cackles and Sam looks up over the motorcycle with a furrowed brow.

 _"Seriously, Sam, why did you send me_?” Ben whines,  _"It’s all research in Hebrew and the golem keeps growling at me. Did you mistake me for our resident Antichrist?"_

There’s faint sputtering in the background, presumably from Aaron, and Jacob teases, “Be nice to your brother, Ben.”

Ben groans, and Sam shakes his head, gesturing for Jacob to hand him a spanner. Jesse’s going through a phase where he’s taken to calling Ben “bro” at every turn. Jacob thinks it’s hilarious because he’s the one who convinced Jesse to do it, Claire thinks it’s cute, and Ben’s mostly confused as to why _he’s_ been adopted as an older brother.

"You’re the one who wanted to learn more about the hunting world, Ben. Helping the Judah Initiative is a good way to do that. Their problems are a little different from ours."

_"Yes, but the dork would totally be better at this than me!"_

"Don’t insult your brother, Ben," Sam replies absently.

Jacob bursts into gleeful laughter and Ben groans, while Sam blinks and mentally reviews his words.

There’s a faint yelp across line, followed by Ben’s grateful,  _"Oh, thank God."_

 _"Hey, bro,"_ Jesse greets,  _"Hi, Sam, Jake."_

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Jesse."

_"Munchkin, read this."_

There’s a moment of silence, before Jesse comments,  _"You know that means ‘light’ and not ‘air,’ right?"_

_"What? It does not -"_

_"Yes it does,_ **_this_ ** _is ‘air’ - Ben, your handwriting is_ **_awful_ ** _, what are you doing. Go clean your guns or something.”_

Ben makes a disgruntled reply, but Jesse’s already introducing himself to Aaron and the golem.

There’s a loud rustle of paper and the sound of someone picking up the phone, before Aaron’s voice comes on, slightly aggrieved.  _"Sam?"_

"Hey, Aaron. How’s it going?"

_"Did I piss you off recently? Is that why you sent me two crazy teenagers?"_

Sam barks a laugh and reaches for a rag. “Ben and Jesse can be a little… off-beat, but they’re good kids, good hunters. Ben’s an excellent marksman, which should help you with your zombie Nazi problem, since headshots are the most efficient. Jesse’s great with languages and spells. And contrary to what his relationship with Jesse would have you believe, Ben’s very good with people. He’ll help you calm down the other members of the Initiative.”

_"… If you say so."_

"Trust me, Aaron, I wouldn’t send them to you if I didn’t think they could do the job. Besides, if they’re with you, they’re not trying to hunt down vampire nests on their own."

"I get to do that, though," Jacob adds with a wicked grin, "Because I have super strength and poison claws."

 _"We know and we hate you for it,"_ Ben and Jesse chorus, as Sam throws the rag at Jacob’s head

Jacob snickers, and Aaron responds,  _"I repeat my earlier statement: You’re all psychotic."_

Sam laughs, dimples flashing and eyes crinkling at the corners. “Welcome to the world of hunting, Aaron. Give me a call if anything comes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please, let me know!
> 
> If anything in here stirs the need for discussion in you, shoot me a message. You can also find more of my thoughts on Sam Winchester here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-Winchester
> 
> You can also find snippets and headcanons for SWSH here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Sam-Winchester-School-of-Hunting


End file.
